Mission: Adopt
by UnsuccessfullyPublishedAuthor
Summary: When the avengers are assigned to adopt 15 year old J and find out all they can about her will will she let the cat out of the bag or will curiosity get to her first? Rated T for some violence HOPE YOU ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my third fan fiction now and if you read my other stories ( Digging up pasts and The girl with the sunglasses) Then I can assure you that I will be continuing them but this idea has just kept bugging me so I decided just to get it over with! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

**Claimer: I do own J**

**Chapter 1: Mission Adopt**

**Fury's P.O.V**

"I have a new mission for you," I said, I was in a meeting with the Avengers in stark tower briefing them on their latest mission, it had been six months since the war with Loki and nothing major had shown up, until now.

"What is it?" asked Steve or Captain America while everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, except for Stark who was playing on his phone.

I passed around the file and Natasha Romanoff, (aka black widow) was instantly confused, "But, Fury," she started, "What do we have to do with this kid?"

"And more importantly," Clint, (Hawkeye) continued, "Why is there like, no info on her what so ever?" Tony was reading the file now and passing it on to Steve.

"A few weeks ago she hacked into our system and erased everything except for her name and age." I explained and Tony immediately brightened seeing how he was a fan of hacking into our files.

"Well, I want to meet her," I ignored him and continued.

"We believe that she has some kind of secret powers and she's constantly coming back to the orphanage bleeding or with some other kind of serious injury every time she leaves and comes back leading us to believe that someone is attacking her constantly, you are going to adopt her."

"WHAT" everyone yelled at the same time and I rolled my eye.

"You will adopt her and then attempt to find out everything you can about her which she erased from our files, you will leave immediately the orphanage is, luckily, in town. The decision is final you will protect her from these mystery attacks and try to find out everything you can about her."

"I have already given Jarvis the directions." I stated smirking a bit at Tony.

I stopped Natasha as she turned to follow the others, "Natasha, some of our agents think that she is the avenging angel. Be careful."

Her eyes got wide for a moment before she nodded and left.

With that (and one last glare from Tony) they turned and left, and I wished them all the luck in the world, I had heard that she didn't warm up to people very well.

**J's P.O.V**

I was on the highest bar in the orphanage doing flips, spins, twists and everything in between, it seemed like that was all I ever did when I went to the orphanage now, bar routines.

I heard around six people walk into the room and I decided to show off a bit doing the most complicated things I knew how to do until I heard Miss Tiana call me, "J can you comedown please? I have some people who want to meet you." I liked Miss Tiana, she respected my space unlike the other workers in this place and so I decided not to give her any trouble.

I flipped over so that I was standing on the top of the bar and looked down, "Okay, Miss Tiana!" I called and I jumped down off the bar doing a few flips on the way down and landing lightly on my feet. I looked up and saw six people not including Miss Tiana staring at me, most looking rather uncomfortable. I shrugged mentally I had that kind of effect on people.

**Steve's P.O.V**

We were staring at J, she was short about 5 feet 4 inches at the tallest, and she was wearing a short sleeved olive green fitted T-shirt with a brown leather jacket, cameo cargo pants, and combat boots. She had long blonde hair braided down to her waist and was wearing sunglasses, which I found strange considering we were inside. She seemed to be having a conversation with herself in her head and I was suddenly glad that we had been assigned this mission. "I'm Steve" I started and then I continued, "And this is Bruce, Tony, Clint, Thor, and Natasha." I pointed to each of them as I spoke and each gave a small sign of acknowledgement. I decided to come right out and tell her who we were too, "We are the avengers."

I said bracing myself but she just stared at us and asked, "Who?"

**DUN Dun DUNNNNN hope you liked it REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Home

Hi again Avenger lovers! OMG I CAN NOT BELIEVE HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS ARE FOLLOWING ME WITHIN THE FIRST DAY OF ME WRITING THIS! I literally got the first follower within 5 minutes of me posting YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers

Claimer: J is mine all mine mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Chapter 2: Going home

**Tony's P.O.V**

I was stunned no, that didn't even begin to cover it, I was incredulous! "Uh, ha, excuse me?" I said, "HOW in THE WORLD, have you NEVER HEARD OF US! WE LIKE, SAVED THE WORLD SIX MONTHS AGO!" J just calmly turned to look at me and I was suddenly scared, she had this air of danger around her that she hadn't before. I looked at the others and I saw that they sensed it too.

Then J answered, and frankly that scared me more than the sudden change of air, "When you live in the middle of the forest until about a week ago and your life is threatened every day you don't tend to stay in touch with the local news." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Miss Tiana suddenly stiffened up, "What do you mean, your life is threatened J."

"I never said that."

"Yes, J you did."

"No, I really don't remember that."

"J you just said it five minutes ago, is that why you're constantly coming back bleeding or something?"

"And besides even if I did you couldn't _prove_ that I did could you?" We all just sat and looked back and forth at them arguing until Miss Tiana finally gave up, I think I liked this kid. J just continued on like nothing had ever happened, "What do they have to do with me?" she asked.

"We want to adopt you." I said promptly.

"No you don't." we just stared at her.

"Why? You seem cool enough," Said Bruce, who had been silent the entire time up until then, he must have been thinking about something.

"I would like to have someone else to share my Toasters of Strudel with." Said Thor (he was obsessed with toaster strudels)

"You don't want to adopt me because if you do you will be targeted by a certain someone and then killed." J stated and Clint and Natasha laughed.

"Trust me kid, we're more than able to handle ourselves."

"Not if it's a worldwide terrorist organization who doesn't care what happens to those who get in the way of their targets."

We all just stared at her. "I'm leaving anyways. I have more important stuff to do than sit around worrying all day."

"Look kid, we'll let you leave no problems." Natasha stated and we all turned our shocked gazes to her. "But before that you're going to have to tell us some stuff about you, look, just a week and then you can leave. Deal?"

"No."

"Well what else do you want?"

"Look, unless you can promise me that my team is safe without me, which they're not BTW, then I can spare a week, other than that, I'm leaving."

"We can."

J turned to Steve, who had spoken, "What?"

"I said we can make sure they're all right. If anything happens to them while you're gone then we'll let you leave and no one will bother you again, it's just one week."

J hesitated and then looked to Miss Tiana for clarification that just nodded and said, "J, can you at least try, for me?"

J seemed to be having another conversation with herself, she did that a lot I noticed until she finally gave in, "You're not going to leave until I say yes, are you?" she asked and I just grinned annoyingly.

"Nope!"

"Not even if I tie myself to the bar?"

"Then we'll just have Dr. Banner rip it off." He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you even want to adopt me?

It was silent, "It's a mission, yah, one week at the most."  
>"Great! I'll send all of the paper work to you at your tower Mr. Stark, now go on J! Have fun!"<p>

**J's POV**

Seriously? _Have fun_? I grabbed my bag and followed the others out the door, remember, you're just another mission, the perfect way to not get attached. Then we left the dull grey building.

**Well, here it is people! Hope you liked it please give me suggestions on what to do next, I'm kind of drawing up a blank but anyway thanks to my followers and I'll see you next time BYE!**

**P.S. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME (again)**


	3. Chapter 3: The elevator

**H everyone sorry I haven't been updating this story lately, I've been busy with school, the girl with the sunglasses and digging up pasts plus I've started my own book time freeze which is taking up a bit of time too! Here you go and hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

**J's P.O.V**

The drive over had been uneventful. We had just pulled up at Stark towers, where all of the Avengers lived together and it was, huge. The others were heading inside and I reluctantly followed them, keeping an eye out for an ambush.

Luckily I got into the building without anything happening, and I breathed a sigh of relief, until I saw everybody arguing over by the elevator, I rolled my eyes, it was going to be a long week. As I got closer I finally heard what they were arguing about and I rolled my eyes again, they all wanted to push the button for the elevator. That is except for Natasha, Steve and Dr. Banner; they were just staring at everyone else tiredly as if they went through this every time. Although at this point I wouldn't be surprised if they did.

I went and stood next to Steve and the Dr. waiting for them to get over their little argument. After a bit I looked at my watch, we had been standing here for ten minutes.

This was getting ridiculous, I was done waiting so I just walked over and pushed the button, no one turned around until they heard the elevator ding, and when they did instead of turning mad or annoyed each of them actually turned red, they hadn't realized how long they had been arguing. Tony coughed as if he were clearing his throat, "Well, better get going don't want to keep anyone waiting," he said hurrying into the elevator having everyone else follow in behind him.

I just sighed and followed once I was in the elevator hoping that another fight wouldn't break out but I was spared as Steve pushed the button labeled, _**The Awesome Floor**_, which was a big huge button in the middle of all the keys, before anyone else could protest, no one talked until we reached the specified floor, which just happened to be at the very top. We all walked out of the elevator, and still, no one talked. "Well, what do you think?" asked Tony.

I looked around, "Nice place." I said, although personally I preferred the forest to anything.

Natasha spoke up, "Well, come on J, your room is this way." I followed her; my room was down the left second door to the right. "Go ahead and dump your stuff in the doorway, then Steve and I will give you the grand tour okay?" I nodded and put the stuff just in the doorway, hesitating before putting down my bag but ending up doing it anyway. "So, what weapons do you have on you?" she asked me smirking a bit. I was shocked, how did she know I had weapons on me, I didn't let it show.

"I don't have any weapons," I denied crossing my arms. She raised an eyebrow at me and I squirmed, "Fine I have weapons!" I mumbled and Natasha smirked, man and I thought that _my_ stare was intense.

"Well, you can show me when we get to the training room." She started, "Come on, Steve will be waiting." I grabbed my bag which contained the weapons that I didn't have on me and followed her down the hall.

**Okay guys hope you enjoyed it tell me what you'd like to see, next chapter in the weapons room!**


	4. Chapter 4: Weapons

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! Oh and if you want I have a poll going on so if you can go ahead and make sure to look at it! If you have any ideas for the story then please make sure to tell me because I NEED IDEAS! Well here you go! I also need a beta so if you're interested send me a quick P.M!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers**

**Claimer: I own J and all of the amazing weapons from this chapter**

**Chapter 4: Weapons**

**J's P.O.V**

Natasha and Steve had finished giving me the grand tour, the pool, game room, virtual game room etc… Now we had arrived at the training room and everyone was here, I suddenly felt self-conscious, oh well… The training room was a big bare white room with targets all around, whoa… We all just stood there awkwardly until Natasha took charge again. "Well, how many weapons do you have J?"

I thought for a second counting them off on my fingers, hmmmm, "I have no idea… around, no I have no idea…"

"Well the best way to count would be to show us I suppose." That had been Dr. Banner, I guess he was right.

"Okay, where do I start, there are no targets." It was true, they were all high up in the ceiling.

Tony smiled, "Jarvis please lower the first set of targets." Well that was interesting.

"Yes sir, and may I say welcome J, we look forward to having you." I looked up at the ceiling confusedly. Tony laughed, "That's my AI system Jarvis if you need anything and we aren't around you can just ask him." Oh, that makes a lot more sense.

"Oh, uh thank you Jarvis." It was awkward talking to a ceiling… Then the first set of targets lowered. "Okay, weapon number one…. Are I guess my shooting daggers." Clint stopped me…

"Whoa whoa whoa, shooting daggers?" I nodded.

"Yep, I made a thing in my jacket sleeves that shoots up to ten daggers per sleeve at the flick of my wrist, watch." I turned to the nearest target and shot two daggers out of each sleeve, each hitting the small bulls eye mark with a small shink.

"I don't know, not very cool but they come in handy, umm, I guess I could show you my magic kit." Tony looked doubtful and was about to say something but Thor beat him to it.

"You can do magic?"

OOOhhhhhhhh, right, he was thinking the wrong magic, not that I can't do that too, I'd just prefer if they _didn't_ know about that right now. "Sorta." I took out my playing cards, "Pick one." Each of the Avengers picked a card. "Okay, now just inspect them, tell me if there's anything weird about it.

I waited a few minutes, "They just look like regular cards…" That was Steve and I nodded.

"That's what they're supposed to look like but…" I selected a card from the deck and threw it ninja star style at one of the dummies set up. It sliced strait through the air… and head of the dummy… Everyone looked surprised. "They're made out of razor sharp titanium; luckily it never dulls and only cuts you if it travels at high speeds."

"Umm, and I guess there's my magic rope…" I took out three pieces of rope, one long, medium, and short. I attached all of the pieces together and took off the fake cover. "It doubles as a whip and an attachment to my grappling hook." I took out my magic coin thing; you know the small things that make a quarter disappear that you can get for fifty cents? I took out the 'quarter' "This is the grappling hook. I just let it read my thumb print and, whalla! It's a grappling hook." It changed from my hand just like a transformer into a small grappling hook. "Then I have my explosives in my shoe, my glasses which count as night vision goggles, and all of my other various weapons."

They all looked at me, "What?"

Natasha spoke, "Tony wants you to show him how you made the stuff, along with Bruce, Clint is wondering where your bow and arrows are, and Steve is wondering what kind of kid has all these weapons."

"Okay…" this was _really_ awkward…

**Okay guys sorry for the short chapter not a lot of updates but I'm running out of ideas for this stories so if you have any ideas they will be appreciated! Vote on my poll and don't forget I need a beta!**


	5. Chapter 5: Jack

**Hey guys… Guess What? I have some exciting news! I finally got inspiration for this story hooray! Oh and even though Jack from Rise of the Guardians is in this chapter I will not be changing the story to a crossover because it's just for like two or three chapters! I will also be starting a new fanfic to fill in that little gap… Or if anyone else wants to just PM me because I have a ton of stories going on right now so BYE!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own the Avengers or Jack**

**Claimer: I own J, the plot, Solar, and Hendrix**

**Chapter 5: Truth or Dare**

**J's P.O.V**

"Well I suppose we can show you what we can do." Tony suggested and I shrugged.

"Sure why not?" And so they did. Steve showed off his shield, Natasha and Clint went a round, Tony showed me how he was in love with his suit, Thor showed off his hammer, and I saw a video of Dr. Banner hulking out. I was impressed, "Cool!" I'm a teenager, that's all I have to say. They all took it as a compliment and I stifled a yawn.

Natasha gave me a small smile, "All right off to bed." I nodded and walked back to my room, soon falling into a restless sleep.

**Steve's P.O.V**

"So, what do you think?" I asked looking around the room where everyone was seated.

"She knows something we don't." Natasha replied and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"She's hiding more than one thing. Why else would she a) have all of those weapons, which I'm sure she didn't share all of them, b) wear those sunglasses 24/7 and c) wear that jacket 24/7?" Tony stated.

"We need to get her to open up to us." Bruce voiced.

Clint continued, "We just need to figure out how!"

We all sat for a moment in deep thought, until Tony clapped, "I got it!" he said and we all looked at him expectantly, "Truth or Dare!"

We were all let down tremendously. "Truth or Dare? How is that going to help us Tony?" Dr. Banner asked.

"We'll play truth or dare and when it's J's turn we'll all ask slightly personal questions, like worst fear or best friend or does she have a boyfriend and stuff like that."

Natasha spoke up, I had a feeling she felt strongest for J, "If she has a boyfriend then we need to meet him."

I shifted uncomfortably, "Do we have to do that last one?" I didn't like getting into people's personal affairs.

Tony looked at me like I was crazy, "Uh, duh! As J's new guardians we need to make sure each suitor is fit!"

Thor piped up, "Of course, we need to make sure that he is not out to hurt her!" I just rolled my eyes along with Clint and Dr. Banner. Hopefully this would work…

**J's P.O.V**

There was nothing… Nothing but a voice…

_I can't wait until our first encounter little one. You will do nicely as a hostage to make my plan go through as I see fit. But not yet, first you must gain a bond with those you are with…_

I woke up with a start, out of all of the weird dreams that I've had… "Is everything okay J?"

Jarvis' worried voice echoed through the room, "Yah, I'm fine Jarvis, thank you, just a weird dream."

"Well, the others are in the kitchen if you would like to join them."

"Thank you Jarvis, I'll be sure to do that." I got up and got dressed, soon heading into the kitchen.

"J! Wanna play truth or dare?"

Tony asked and I shrugged, "Why not? Although_ I_ tend to think of it more as interrogation or humiliation."

We all sat down in a circle and rolled the dice to see who would go first, Natasha was the winner. "J… Do you have a boyfriend?" _Well, looks like truth's been chosen for me…_

I sighed, "Yes."

"How interesting, when will we be meeting this fine young gentleman?" Tony asked and I paled.

"Never."

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"He, uh, travels a lot…" It was true… technically… Jack had to travel all around the world to spread winter, yah yah, if you didn't know I was going out with Jack Frost then check out All Around High… **(A/N: Not that I've gotten to that part yet… heh, heh, #spoiler! Sorry…)**

Clint gave me a look, "Uh huh, what's his name?"

"Jack."

"Well is there anything else you want to tell us about him?" Natasha asked and I wracked my brain.

"Uh, he likes the cold and doesn't wear shoes?"

Bruce spoke up, "Why can't we meet him?"

I didn't have a good excuse for that one so I yelled, "I plead the fifth!" just as I felt a sudden chill in the room. Please no, please no, please no no no!

But yes, Jack stood there, leaning on his Sheppard's staff, "Hey!" he said giving me a grin.

I turned back to the others, who obviously saw him too, "Uh, yah, did I forget to mention that his last name is frost?"

Steve glanced at me before turning back to Jack, "A little."

Jack took a step towards me and I turned to look at him, "If you shoot me up into the air and drop me again I'll sick Solar on you."

"Do they know about your crazy friends yet?" I shook my head and he nodded his.

"Uh, what crazy friends?" Natasha asked.

"Just… Friends…"

Jack saved me, "Like me, you know, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth Fairy, North."

Everyone shook their heads in disbelief. That is until Tony spoke up, "So, Jack, what brings you in?"

"Yah, you weren't supposed to start winter here for another week." I pointed out and he laughed again.

"Bunny was driving me crazy, and besides it is our one year anniversary tomorrow, do you really think I'd miss that?"

I smiled at him, "I shouldn't have expected it."

"I also wanted to make sure that you didn't want me with you next Friday."

Right, that was coming up… "No, if something goes wrong then I don't want you to be there."

Clint piped up, "Uh, what exactly is going on next Friday?"

I sighed and Jack sat down next to me, "Well for one it's her sixteenth birthday."

I looked at him, "You know that's not why I'm worried."

He put his arm around me, "I know."

"Why should you be worried it's a celebration?" Thor boomed and I put my face in my hands.

"I should be worried because it's also the third anniversary of when I escaped my kidnapper." Everyone looked shocked, "What makes this year different is that if he catches me…"

I couldn't go on, so Jack continued for me, "Her… kidnapper, has this policy, his son was to continue his business when he died, so he must choose a bride for an arranged marriage. At the time the son was twelve. They traveled from facility to facility but he never found a suitor."

I continued it, "For him, all of the girls were too broken. Until they arrived at the last facility, one girl was brought in late; she had been there for five months and hadn't shed so much as a single tear. She was the one he chose… She was told the arrangements of the marriage, she would do as the son told her but he was not allowed to do anything that she did not agree to, until she turned 16."

Natasha came and sat down next to me, "You're the girl, aren't you J?" I nodded and Tony looked like he was about to cry.

"You poor, poor, kid," he said, right before striding right over and picking me up in a hug, I flinched but he just held me tighter. When he finally let go, Jack took his place, putting an arm around my shoulder, until Natasha came up…

"So Jack, I think we need to talk."

He removed his arm, "Uh, okay," he gulped and followed her into the training room soon followed by Thor and Tony. I, Clint, Dr. Banner and Steve all watched them go. "I'm gonna go for a walk, if Jack asks where I am just tell him the campsite." And with that I walked out of the door.

**Steve's P.O.V**

"I'm going to go follow her," I said and ran out after her.

**J's P.O.V**

I had just walked out the door when Steve ran out after me, "Hey, mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Sure." We started walking along in a peaceful silence, that is until we walked past a bank robbery. I saw two guys walk into the bank, each holding a gun and screams soon followed. I ran over and burst through the door, followed by a startled Steve.

One guy had all of the hostages cornered at gun point and the other was threatening the bank teller. "That's enough!" I yelled and they turned to face me.

They laughed, "Are you kidding me? How sweet, a harmless little girl has come to save the day."

I glared at him and shot a dagger in the air, catching it on the way down, "This _little girl_ has a few tricks up her sleeve." The guy who had been threatening the bank teller started to walk up to me, I ran and flipped over him, landing behind him so that he spun around, gun at the ready. I grabbed his arm as he fired, so that instead of the bullet hitting my head, it hit my upper arm. I didn't react, but I twisted the guys arm, pushing him down onto his knees, I spun around and kicked him in the head and he was soon down for the count.

"Well, it looks as if we're at a standstill." I turned to face the second man who had a struggling girl, about my age, with fiery red hair, light skin, and green eyes, which were set in determination.

"Pick a card," I said (do not get on me for being cheesy!) and I flicked one of my special playing cards so that it landed halfway through the barrel of the gun. The criminal dropped it in surprise and as soon as he let go of the girl I threw another dagger, hilt first, and it struck him in the head, causing him to pass out.

Everyone started to walk towards me but before they got close I deployed a smoke bomb out of my shoe.

It clouded over and I was gone as fast as I appeared.

**So, how'd you like it? I actually have the next three chapters written out so as soon as I get them typed you'll have them! Oh and just to mention, Hendrix is a real person, one of my friends, so, yah just thought I'd put that out there. BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Memory loss

**Hey guys just FYI I will be updating a ton on this story because I have the next like, four chapters all written out and I just have to try and convince myself to stay focused and type them instead of typing and then eating or watching Frozen. So, wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Avengers**

**Claimer: I own everyone else and just another FYI, most people, except for J and the avengers, in this chapter are actual people so, yah…**

**Chapter 6: Memory loss**

**Hendrix's POV aka, the girl**

Err… I have no idea what just happened. Now the police and the paramedics were here and I was just sort of in a daze.

"She was here again, why does she just show up like this?" One of them said.

Another replied, "Maybe she's just always in the wrong place at the wrong time? It doesn't matter she does good and that's all we need to worry about."

I finally moved enough to ask, "Who? Who was that?"

They looked at each other and sighed, "The Avenging Angel."

**J's P.O.V**

I was speed walking back to the tower when Steve stopped me, "Why are you in such a hurry!"

"I got shot in the arm; I don't exactly want to be stopped by a do-gooder." I gestured to my right arm which hung limp at my side.

After that he didn't ask any more questions, just hurried me along with me until we were back up in Stark Tower.

Clint and Dr. Banner took one look at my arm and I was suddenly being picked up by Clint and put on the kitchen counter with Dr. Banner soon next to me. Clint wrapped a towel around my arm trying to stop the bleeding. "God, what did you do?" Clint asked.

"I stopped an armed bank robbery."

He gave me a look, "What _really_ happened J?"

Steve piped up in my defense, "She really did stop an armed bank robbery."

Clint looked surprised as everyone else rushed in with the first aid kit. Natasha shooed away Clint and took his place. "What happened?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I stopped an armed bank robbery." She gave me a look.

"What_ really_ happened?"

"I feel insulted; you people have no faith in me."

Steve sighed once again, "It really happened, I'm a witness."

Natasha took away the towel and Dr. Banner came up, "J I need you to take off your jacket."

"Uh oh." Jack said and I glared at him before turning back to Dr. Banner.

"Um, no."

He sighed but Jack was the one to speak, "J, if you don't take off that jacket _right now_ I swear I'll freeze it off you."

I glared at him and tension filled the air, "You wouldn't dare."

"Well, it's that or let you bleed out!"

Natasha had a suggestion too, "Or we can get the Dr. to hulk out and wrestle it off you."

I started to feel light headed, "Fine but only because I really am about to bleed out!"

I reluctantly took off the jacket and put it in the sink, allowing Dr. Banner to get to work. As soon as he was done I reached for my jacket, but it wasn't in the sink. I looked up and Jack was holding it. "Jack, give me my jacket."

"No."

"You know I need that."

He smirked at me, but it was a cruel smirk, not the fun filled mischievous one that I was used to. "I don't think you really do." And with that, he froze it solid and dropped it, sending it shattering.

I froze before speaking, "Why you little-" He ran and I jumped after him, I would've killed him if Tony hadn't tackled me and knocked me down. I struggled and Clint had to come and help him keep me on the ground. Then I saw that Natasha had Jack in an arm hold, he looked over to me and I froze, "Those aren't Jack's eyes." I said and everyone looked to me, "Jack's eyes are grey, not blue."

Clint cursed and realization came into everyone else's eyes. Before I could react Natasha hit him in the head, hard, and he collapsed. I was too shocked to do anything but Jack woke up in a few seconds; his eyes were back to normal.

"Someone was in my head." Jack said and I threw off Clint and Tony and went over to hug him. "Um, sorry, but who are you?" he asked and as I predicted what had happened I didn't say anything.

"No one, you just finished your battle with Pitch and I was glad that you were all right. North asked me to send you back to the pole when you woke up." I scribbled a note of what happened onto a piece of paper and handed it ti gun, "Make sure you give this to him."

Jack sighed and flew up, "Thanks, I'm glad you can see me." I nodded and he flew out towards the North Pole.

Steve came to put his hand on my shoulder but I shook him off and walked into my room without a word.

**Okay guys Please don't hate me… It'll get better I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7: Asgard

**Okay, I hope that you're still not mad at me… I'm hoping that this new chapter will make up for it. *sniffles***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Avengers**

**Claimer: I own J and everyone else you never heard of, who are all real people!**

**Ch. 7: Asgard**

**Natasha's P.O.V**

"This is all my fault." I said and sat down on the couch with my face in my hands.

Clint sat down next to me, "Come on Natasha, you know that's not true. We all know that it was Loki, he's back."

Thor sighed, "I had warned my father not to trust Loki, but it now looks like he has taken over Asgard and has erased all memories of J from Jack."

"But why J?" Steve asked and we all fell into a solemn silence, soon after all going to bed.

**J's P.O.V**

_Now now, why the long face? I did you a favor, now you don't have to worry about that meddlesome boyfriend of yours, and I don't either. After all, he won't be remembering you for a __**long**__ time now. As for the jacket, why it was just pouring lemon juice on the cut and opening it up enough to see your scars. Yes, I know those scars are the key to your greatest weakness, your memories. I'm ready for you now little one, all you have to do is speak my name!_

**Hendrix's P.O.V**

I typed in the Avenging Angel in the google search bar. Only one entry popped up, titled "The Girl With the Sunglasses, is she our Avenging Angel?"

I clicked on it, and immediately gasped.

**J's P.O.V**

I woke up, sweating, not even realizing that I had fallen asleep. "What the _hell_!" Then I was out of the room and into the kitchen, trying very hard not to catch anything on fire.

"Um… does anyone know about some weird guy who can hack into minds and junk?"

All conversation stopped, wow and it was only the second day. "Loki is targeting you. What did he say!" Thor boomed.

"Um… something about being a hostage if I remember correctly. He also said the next time I speak his name then I'll be like, transported to Asgard."

"He's going to try every trick in the book for you to say his name."

"Duh."

"We need to keep him out of your head somehow."

"I'm on it; just leave me alone for a while."

It was time to kill this off from the roots.

**Okay guys I hope this makes up for the err… Jack incident… Next chapter will be up as soon I decide not to be lazy and type it up!**


	8. Chapter 8: Every Right

**Hey guys so after this chapter I won't be updating Mission: Adopt for a while. Sorry, but I have six other stories that I should probably start working on again. Not to mention that people keep YELLING at me to update, *cough,** **Demigod-GallagherGirl cough*… Oh and if you want to check out my newest two, All Around High categorized under Frozen and Mortal Instruments, and Blood Slaves, Mortal Instruments and Tangled, make sure you do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Avengers**

**Claimer: I own J, and everyone else who you've never heard of and everyone is a real person except for Chris!**

**Chapter 8: Every right**

**Loki's POV**

Crap. I glared at my captive as he paced back and forth in front of me. "I thought we were clear!"

I remained silent.

"How dareyou disobey my orders! If you are not able to get back into her mind than you and her will pay for it!"

with that he stormed out of the room, my cheek sill stinging from the mean punch he had given earlier. I sighed, and, for the first time in my life, cursed myself for being the god of lies.

there would now be no hope.

**Hendrix's P.O.V**

This girl was nicknamed the avenging angel. She had just been popping up around the country saving people from everything. House fires, drowning, car crashes, even a couple of terrorist assassinations.

Mostly, she was a ghost. She appeared when she was needed but was gone again as soon as the job was done.

Maybe I can help find her…

**Tony's P.O.V**

"So what is she doing…"

"Probably meditating." Natasha suggested.

We all took it, leaving it for tomorrow.

**Okay byyyeeeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so, I updated every single other chapter in this story just now, so, go and check it out before you read this! And just FYI it's gonna be short, sorry.**

**J's POV**

I sat in a large picture of a dragon eye, burnt into the ground, chanting softly. The ritual was almost complete, my mind would only show Loki what I _wanted_ it to show him. Perfect to trick the trickster.

_Now, I see that you're giving in to your magic a bit, but I wouldn't count on it, my powers are already stronger than you can imagine._

I continued to chant, even now his voice was slightly static like a bad telephone line.

_I would even bet that you're too afraid to take me on, it would be so easy for you, just to say my name._

I continued to chant.

_If you think this will stop me than you are wrong! There is more than one way to get into someone's head! _

The connection was almost gone.

_If you are so keen to get rid of me than let me ask you this, why would I not just come and get you unless I needed your help!_

I felt a sharp pain, as if being punched, and with that he was gone.

I took a quick look in the mirror, my eyes were now red and gold with a black dragon slit.

_What have I done?_

**Hm… I think I like this track better, what about you guys? Tell me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEEEEYYY guys! Here's another chapter! Oh and I'm going to host a drawing contest! I would like someone to draw what they think J looks like for me! Here are the requirements:**

**She must have long blonde hair, braided**

**She must be wearing sunglasses**

**Her outfit is black leather pants, black combat boots, a navy blue Semi-fitted T-Shirt, and a black leather jacket with her bracelet poking out of the sleeve somewhere.**

**If anyone wants to do this I'd be very grateful and you can add in other people if you want so like if you wanted to add her in with say the avengers than you can do that!**

**If you are interested then draw up your piece and PM me! I'll give you my email and will see it!**

**The top 3 places, of the people who did the drawings will get a special appearance in either a fan fiction of their choice or my book and the top drawing will get that plus they get every chapter of J's book as it's written to get their special opinion on it!**

**So join join join! Because I can't draw draw draw!**

**Loki's POV**

This was not good. I felt my head jerk to the side as my captor punched me. Then the connection was gone altogether.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he boomed. "That was not your mission and you know it! If you are not able to get the girl here, by her own will, for my son by tomorrow than I will dispose of every last Asgaurdian on this planet!"

My eyes flashed, "It was all part of the plan! If she believes that I need help, she will first think I'm lying, but as the guilt wears on her, she will say my name!"

He stepped back, considering for a moment.

Let me take this time to tell you all how I got here.

So, my father had forgiven me, seeing as Thor no longer wanted the throne, and he was growing weary of it, and of course I had learned my lesson. So I was ruling, everyone happy, when these mortals figured out how to use the bifrost.

It ended badly, this man, I still don't know who he is, demanded me to get into the Avenging Angel's head and try and trick her into coming to Asgard by saying my name. When she arrived is when he will free me and my people.

Yah, it sucks.

So, hope that you're caught up.

"Very well," he stated, still peering down at me.

"However," he started to come closer, "If this plan of yours is to fail, if you are not able to deliver the girl to us in time."

He slid a finger across his throat in a menacing way and I nodded, eyes diverted, "Understood."

He grinned, a flashing white toothed evil grin, "Excellent."

Then he walked out of my cell and left me half hoping that the girl would come, and half hoping that she wouldn't.

**OK so remember! Drawing contest! And 3 reviews until next chapter!**


End file.
